


The fall of a Titan

by AtlasNix



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But shhhh because spoilers, Endgame prediction, Goose beats Thanos, Goose is badass, Goose loves Fury and Carol, Goose saves the day, Goose the cat - Freeform, Thanos dies, engame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlasNix/pseuds/AtlasNix
Summary: The world is desolate and now it's up to Goose to save the day.





	The fall of a Titan

**Author's Note:**

> LITERALLY JUST SAW CAPTAIN MARVEL AND I LOVE HER AND CAN'T BELIEVE THIS HASN'T BEEN WRITTEN YET

Silence fell over the battlefield. They tried, but defeat was inevitable. They were never going to win, even with Captain Marvel on their side, Thanos still prevailed.  
  
The ruined landscape of NewYork shivered as the Titan ground out a victorious laugh. He was the last one standing, the victor, looming over the charred bodies of the so-called heroes.  
  
Everything was quiet as Thanos revelled in his glory.  
  
"Meow~"  
  
He looked down to the meagre ginger cat.  
  
"Creature," he addressed her with a commanding voice, "you shall feast well tonight."  
  
The cat meowed again as she looked the purple conquerer in the eyes.  
  
Thanos paused, "I suppose the Terrans have corrupted your kind, you will need someone to take care of you."  
  
The giant kneeled, holding his bloodied hand out for the tiny creature. She sniffed the finger slathered with blue blood.  
  
She hopped on the outstretched hand, her delicate claws tapping against the metal.  
  
Thanos hummed, "agile, born for the hunt. I suppose... Artemis. That shall be your name."  
  
The cat purred deceptive. If she could talk she would whisper seductive lies.  
  
She climbed her way to the shoulder of the Titan's armour and he stands to once again admire the destruction.  
  
'Its a shame, that such a fool outmatched the good of the world with his evil,' Goose thought. But, while she could not save them, she certainly could avenge them.  
  
Suddenly, from out of the still silence, as fast as a whip, screaming tentacles engulfed the bloodstained Titan's head.  
  
There was no struggle, just death.  
  
Goose sat in a puddle of Titan blood as she cleaned her paws. She eyed the gauntlet with a suspicious gaze. 'Well,' she thought, 'better get started on bringing them back.'


End file.
